vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisahide Matsunaga
Summary A charismatic man, Matsunaga is able to both charm and belittle those he is speaking to. Always calm and detached, he doesn't believe in things such as love and feels that strength is all that matters. He serves as one of the Main Antagonists of Sengoku Basara along with Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Oda Nobunaga. In one of his ending he even was able to defeat the man he loathed so much. He is also responsible for Hideyoshi's corruption and Akechi Mitsuhide's change into Tenkai. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A Name: Matsunaga Hisahide Origin: Sengoku Basara Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Daimyo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Can change a person's identity Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Could easily curbstomp both Ieyasu and Mitsunari. Was able to defeat Nobunaga along with Tadakatsu and Yoshitsugu. Could casually match Yoshiteru. Seen as one of the top tiers of the verse.) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic with Sub Relativistic+ Combat and Attack Speed (Can outmatch other Basara characters, who are at least comparable to the Ninja Trio that cut up the moon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: At least several hundred kilometers, likely higher with gunpower Standard Equipment: Sword and Gunpower Intelligence: Genius level intellect Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *劫火 Gouka (Massive Conflagration) Matsunaga sharply swings his sword on the ground, and then the three fire waves disperse from him (five, if Homurai is active) *昇華 Shouka (Sublimation) He makes a sharp circular sweep with his left hand, scattering gunpowder all around him in a shape of a snake, then cuts out the spark with a sword, and the flame passes around him, and then stops in front of him and continues to burn for quite a long time. Moreover, if the enemy got into this flame, it`s not so easy to escape from it. *焔界 Homurai (Blaze Border) Matsunaga dispels a cloud of gunpowder, then snaps his fingers, making all around him explodes, and then there appear bright scarlet flames all around. It still continues to burn for some time. During this time, the power of simple attacks increases, the explosions and fire deal a lot more damage. *爆発 Bakuhatsu (Blast) Matsunaga snaps his fingers triggering the soil at different distances, giving rise to large stalagmites toward the enemy, throwing him/her into the air. If used from a distance this attack force enemies to fall near Matsunaga, probably to make it short bouts. If used near you, throw them away, forcing them to move away. *絞首刑 Kōshukei (Hanging) Matsunaga grabs your target with his left hand so that he/she can not escape and creates an explosion in the body of the enemy fainting. Enemies around suffer the effect of the explosion, except Matsunaga. *火薬の旋風 Kayaku no senpū (Whirlwind 'of gunpowder) Matsunaga raises his hand creating a huge amount of gunpowder in front that pulls the enemy inside so bursting into a huge mass of fire and explosions. The area of the attack range is large enough to damage lots of enemies at once. *火薬 Kayaku (Gunpowder) Matsunaga seems to create and manipulate freely gunpowder, blasting enemies as you want, regardless if they are near or far. Matsunaga also does not seem to take damage from their own attacks since many were made around you. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 5